The present invention relates to movable support systems, primarily for assisting in support and movement of individuals such as handicapped or infirm persons. More specifically, the invention relates to physical support systems including length-adjustable vertical rods with other support elements optionally attached thereto.
The prior art includes numerous examples of support bar systems, whether for exercise and gymnastic use by athletes or simply for assisting in the physical support of infirm or handicapped individuals. Some such systems are self-supporting, i.e., they have a base structure upon which the entire support system rests, others are partly or fully supported by guy-wires or other laterally extending support means, while still others are supported at both the top and bottom, as by permanent or temporary engagement between floor and ceiling.
In a support system for assisting individuals to stand, sit, rise, etc. at various locations about their residence, an important attribute is ease and speed of installation. It is also desireable that the support system, although being strong and rigid when installed, by easily moved from one location to another without leaving marks or blemishes in the former location. It is further desireable that the support system be versatile, providing a number of optional support features without becoming unduly complicated or expensive.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved support system having the above-enumerated features and advantages.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.